


Perfect Girl For Me

by Thongchan



Category: Grim Tales (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Love, Poetry somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story will be about Grim Jr where he first has his eyes on a girl named Venus Valentina (my OC). Yes. I ship them, because I feel like Junior need someone to love ;w; and I been thinking of pairing them up since Junior became my favorite male character of the comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Girl For Me

She is beautiful  
She is a sweet girl  
Her shyness and calm expressions had always been cute to me  
Her dark skin tone would illuminate in the sun light, making her look like a TV model  
Those eyes of hers remind me of amethyst that shines in the light  
Her cute smile had always melt my heart every time I look at her  
Her bi-colored hair looked adorable on her  
She is not a obsessive as my sister and is not as feral as the girl I used to like  
This girl is...just amazing  
She has taken my heart away  
Maybe someday me and her would become a wonderful couple  
And start a family together in the future  
She is the one  
She is the perfect girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story being posted on here, but I am not a newbie. I been a member on here for like almost 6-7 months advanced, but I'm always inactive because I'm no good at writing and sometimes I would follow other authors' stories that are like 18+. Since I been wanting to look for a Grim Tales fanfiction, I thought I would post mine on here...I only seen two fics based on the comics, but anywhere else on sites like dA and Fanfiction.net, there were either not enough or just never been made before. So, I want to try to post a couple of fics based on Grim Tales on here or unless I could request some for those who heard of Grim Tales From Down Below....Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short story, though it looks like poetry to me and I am bad at writing things like that... ;w;


End file.
